Saliendo adelante
by Kurashi92
Summary: Natsu se queda en la isla para garantizar que sus amigos salgan con vida de esta al enfrentar al dragón negro, pero no esperaba que ella llegara, ahora después de diez años del acontecimiento se forma un nuevo gremio en magnolia con solo dos integrantes... NaUl y muchas otras mas, denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos, aquí estoy una vez más para darles una extraña lectura, los personajes les recuerdo que no son de mi propiedad, solo los tomo para hacer historias sin ningún fin lucrativo.**

**Akina: estamos una vez más aquí, yo también estoy aquí... les traemos esta historia de una pareja que consideramos debería tener una oportunidad.**

**esto es un aviso par aquellos adoradores de NaLu, a mi también me gusta la pareja, pero eso ni significa que hay que mirar en menos a las otras parejas, por lo mismo le doy este fic a esta pareja poco mencionada.**

**Akina: si gustan de leer, les avisamos que seguiremos esta historia en paralelo con las otras dos por lo que no se preocupen por ellas, trabajaremos en actualizar estas historias para que ustedes disfruten.**

**ya sin nada mas que decir espero que gusten de esta nueva historia y porfa denle oportunidad a más parejas, no sean mala onda con las personas que emparejan a Natsu con otra mujer que no sea Lucy.**

**Cap1**

En una gran isla se podía ver a un gran dragón negro que atacaba a un grupo numeroso de personas, este parecía divertirse mientras atacaba y acababa con las esperanzas de las personas.

Maldito Acnologia – grito un chico de cabellera rosada encendiendo sus puños – chicos váyanse de aquí, yo lo entretendré.

Como si pudiéramos dejarte idiota – otro que tenía el torso al descubierto comenzó a crear un cañón de hielo – estamos en esto junto.

No entienden, solo un Dragón Slayer puede pelear con un Dragón – Natsu quería que se fueran de aquel lugar pronto, el gran dragón pronto se aburriría de jugar, mirando hacia a los inconsciente – Maestro, Gajeel, Wendy, Mira, Cana lamento ser tan débil – voltio para ver a sus amigos que estarían dispuestos a luchar con el – chicos, lo que debemos hacer es escapar de este lugar lo más rápido posible.

Y como quieres que lo hagamos – Lucy no estaba para nada feliz con lo que decía su amigo y tampoco pensaba dejarlo luchar solo.

Erza con tu armadura puedes llevarte a algunos a… – Olfateando la zona – hay un barco a un kilometro de aquí, con Eva pueden llevar a gente volando – las aludidas aceptaron y se comenzaron a llevar a gran velocidad a sus amigos caídos.

Esperen, piensan dejar a Natsu solo – Grito Grey que no daba crédito a lo que empezaron a hacer sus amigas.

Grey tu con tu magia crea una balsa para que los que no puedan volar se vallan de aquí – dijo rodeado de fuego y truenos el Dragón Slayer – no creo poder darles mucho tiempo.

Natsu por favor no lo hagas – Lisanna estaba sirviendo de apoyo a su hermano quien estaba bastante herido – déjanos ayudarte.

Lo lamento lis, pero ustedes no tienen oportunidad contra eso – dijo lanzando su magia contra el – Karyuu no Hokou – grito mientras expulsaba una gran llamarada de su boca, la más grande jamás hecha – ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí, váyanse pronto – dijo dando la espalda a sus compañeros.

Eres un verdadero hombre Natsu – Elfman entendió lo que su amigo quería – perdóname ne-chan – diciendo esto golpeo a Lisanna en el estomago dejándola inconsciente y con tu fuerza de voluntad se acerco a Lucy por la espalda para levantarla.

Pero que haces Elfman – protestaba la rubia – hay que ayudar a Natsu – decía mientras el albino se alejaba, Erza y Evergreen se habían ido ya con las personas inconscientes y Grey en conjunto con los restantes se comenzaron a alejar con miradas de frustración y derrota en sus caras – chicos, porque – miro a Natsu una vez más dando la espalda y manteniendo a raya de alguna manera al Dragón – Natsu – fue lo último que grito mientras en la balsa creada de hielo se comenzaba a alejar del campo de batalla, al darse cuenta que no había nadie más aparte de ellos en la isla comenzó a juntar magia nuevamente en las manos.

Bueno parece que tenemos toda la isla para luchar – este no obtuvo respuesta de su oponente – Karyuu no Yokugeki – dijo para darle al dragón pero no hizo ningún rasguño, el dragón le había atacado con una de sus poderosas garras cosa que hizo que Natsu se colocara en posición defensiva esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego, al ver un escudo de hielo pensó que Grey se había quedado para secundarlo – Grey idiota te dije que te fueras, no eres oponente para él.

Bueno, entonces es bueno que yo no sea Grey – dijo una melodiosa voz, eso hizo que Natsu se volteara a ver – mi nombre es Ultear Milkovich – dijo la chica de cabellera negra.

Sé quién eres Ultear, lo que quiero sabes es que haces aquí – Natsu hablaba mientras esquivaba los ataques del gran dragón – pensé que te habías ido con la niña esa, que por cierto no la huelo en el aire – dijo intentando rastrear a la pequeña.

Fuimos impactadas por un ataque de este maldito – mirando con rabia al dragón, el ataque me devolvió a la isla y a Meredy la desintegro como si nada – el Dragón slayer se reprendió mentalmente por eso.

Lo lamento, pero aquí haremos pagar a este infeliz – atacando nuevamente en conjunto con su nueva compañera.

Mientras tanto en la flota del consejo mágico.

Tenemos que volver – una rubia estaba gritando a sus compañeros – como pudimos haberlo dejado solo luchando contra esa bestia – trataba de que al menos uno de ellos la ayudara.

Lucy – hablo Elfman – es de hombres ayudar a sus amigos, pero no sacamos nada luchando una batalla donde vamos a morir todos, Natsu entendió eso y por eso decidió que nosotros teníamos que volver al gremio quedándose el para asegurarse de ello, es un verdadero hombre – el albino estaba llorando mientras hablaba, Evergreen se acerco al musculoso para colocar su mano en su espalda en apoyo, Erza también estaba derramando lagrimas de impotencia.

Natsu… - dijo bajando su cabeza, eso era algo que ella sabía, era débil y quería cambiar eso, al parecer todos querían ser mas fuertes – no me importa volveré a ayudarlo – en lo que se voltio para ver la isla se paralizo por lo que vio, se podía ver a Acnologia sacando los cielos, tomando distancia para luego con gran rugido como los de sus amigos destruir la isla por completo dejando solamente un enorme vacío que se comenzó a llenar con agua – NATSU – e el grito de la rubia que cayó de rodillas ante tal acto todos los presentes igual de impactados que ella gritan el nombre de su compañero, entre lagrimas y gritos el nombre del muchacho resuena en el lugar, eso hace despertarse a Lisanna quien al hallarse en el barco deslumbro lo que paso al ver a sus amigos llorar y gritar el nombre de Natsu lo que hizo que ella también derramara lagrimas por el Dragón Slayer.

Nos separamos durante años solo para volveros a separar – Lisanna susurraba sus tristes palabras – Natsu, arigato – grito con la mano en alto con la señal característica del gremio cosa que hizo que todos la miraran – amigo gracias por salvarnos a todos – grito más fuerte que antes con la mano en alto derramando lagrimas como todos, ante eso Erza levanto su brazo.

Fuiste un gran compañero y un gran amigo – todos en silencio, todos entendieron que no podrían llevarse a Natsu para un entierro en Magnolia por lo que terminarían todo aquí – grandísimo idiota yo debí haberte ayudado – dijo en un tono my bajo – Grey levantando su brazo sin dejar de derramar lagrimas por su amigo caído.

Natsu – se tomo su tiempo para seguir – ten por seguro que aprovecharemos la vida que nos diste – después de eso todos comenzaban a levantar sus manos y decir algo para su amigo, todos excepto Lucy quien no hablo hasta el final ya que no quería aceptar la muerte de su mejor amigo, después de que todos callaron Lucy miraba aquel cráter que se llenaba de agua, levanto su brazo con lentitud, mientras lo hacía imágenes de sus aventuras juntos cruzaron por su mente, cuando ya tenía su brazo en alto como todos alguna vez levantaron su mano para dedicarle unas palabras a quien fue su amigo durante años.

Natsu – u voz no salía fluida por las lagrimas que derramaba – yo te quería – dijo en un susurro – ahora ya no estás, como esperas que siga mi vida sin ti – eso lo escucharon solamente las personas que estaban cerca de ella, pero en modo dispuesta el viento soplo fuertemente haciendo que todos se tambalearan dentro de la nave que volteo drásticamente hacia Magnolia llevada por el viento – espera – dijo volteándose y corriendo por la proa del barco hasta poder ver una vez más el lugar donde estaba la isla – Natsu – dijo finalmente – cuídanos a todos – no quería aceptar su muerte, pero no le quedaba de otra, ella misma vio como aquel dragón destruyo la isla sin dejar nada, solamente un gran cráter que se lleno de agua.

Pasaron los días y al llegar la noticia al gremio todos lloraron la pérdida de su amigo y le agradecían que haya mantenido a sus demás amigos a salvo, el gremio estuvo de luto durante semanas Lucy y Lisanna se hicieron más amigas, ya que el dolor lo pasaban juntas, Gajeel luego de despertar y ponerse al tanto se maldijo a sí mismo por no poder hacer nada por Salamander, mismo caso para los demás inconscientes, pero ellos repararon en una cosa.

¿Dónde está Happy? – fue lo que dijo Wendy - y también ¿donde se metieron Charles y Lily? – nadie sabía en donde se habían metido los exeed, lo último que supieron es que desaparecieron al instante que sufrieron el ataque de Acnologia.

A lo mejor se quedaron en la isla para ayudar a Natsu – fue la respuesta del mago de hielo quien estaba más triste al sumar la muerte de los exeed a la de Natsu.

Paso el tiempo, Grey se le confesó a Juvia la cual acepto sus sentimientos y comenzaron a vivir juntos, Erza hablo repetidas veces ante el consejo para poder liberar a Jellal los cuales después de meses recibir las visitas de la maga de armaduras aceptaron ponerlo en libertad bajo juramento que no se apartara de Erza la cual no opuso resistencia ya que quería recobrar su memoria y pensó que estando cerca de ella lo haría, paso solamente un año y este recobro la memoria, luego de algunos meses de esto él y Erza se casaron, Lucy y Lisanna tomaban misiones en conjunto hasta que se toparon con un dúo de dragones slayers, estos eran Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney quienes solo eran un par de magos sin gremio, ambos fueron invitados a Fairy Tail para unirse cosa que hicieron, y en no más de tres años ya estaban de pareja con las chicas, Lucy había empezado un noviazgo con Sting y Lisanna hiso lo mismo con Rogue, Levy ya estaba casada con Gajeel y tuvieron una pequeña la cual llamaron Hana, Evergreen consiguió que Elfman se fijara en ella y estaban saliendo, iban a todas las misiones juntos, eso hizo feliz a sus hermanas y al resto dejo impresionados ya que no se explicaban el cómo lo haba logrado, Mirajane se caso con Laxus quien volvió al gremio después de lo que paso en la isla, Makarov se retiro a los meses de volver dejando a Gildartz como el cuarto maestro de Fairy Tail, Wendy se repuso de la perdida de Charlotte y estaba haciendo misiones junto a Romeo, el hijo de Macao, a pesar de ser dos años menos que la mata dragones era muy hábil con la magia de fuego, tanto que parecía un dragón slayer, pero él no podía comer fuego como lo hacía Natsu.

Pasaron diez años desde el ataque de Acnologia en la isla Tenroujima, diez años desde que vieron como uno de sus grandes amigos les brindo una oportunidad para salir vivos dando su vida por la de ellos, diez años en los cuales todos se lamentaban su debilidad.

Gildartz fue citado por el consejo mágico, al parecer habían citado a los dos maestros de gremios de Magnolia, ya que en el gran edificio se encontraba Banaboster, el maestro del gremio Twilinght Ogre – Gildartz, tanto tiempo sin verte – saludo el maestro Banaboster.

Si – respondió en tono simpático para luego hablar seriamente – para que crees que nos hallan llamado Banaboster.

Creo tener una idea – respondió el hombre cruzándose de brazos – escuche que un nuevo gremio quiere establecerse en Magnolia

Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros – interrogo Gildartz, ya que si bien era el maestro de Fairy Tail muy poco sabia del papeleo que conllevaba el cargo ya que mucho de esto, por no decir todo lo hacia Mirajane y Laxus.

Sé que eres nuevo en esto – dijo el robusto hombre – por lo que te cuento, los gremios se establecen en lugares para que la gente llegue con sus pedidos oportunamente – fue interrumpido.

Si ya se lo de los lugares para los gremios, lo que quiero sabes es que hacemos nosotros aquí si el tema es un nuevo gremio en Magnolia, la ciudad es grande y pueden haber más gremios – dijo restándole un poco de importancia.

No seas idiota, si hay mas gremios eso quiere decir que los trabajos comenzaran a escasear y puede que alguno de tus magos o los míos abandonen el gremio por el nuevo que se está formando – ante el comentario Gildartz comenzó a pensar para luego hablar.

Mis magos son como mis hijos, no abandonarían a su familia por otro tipo, independiente quien sea – esbozo una gran sonrisa y confianza en su tono que respaldaba lo dicho.

Me alegro por ti – dijo Banaboster – será mejor que entremos, así sabremos que es lo que pasa en verdad.

Entraron juntos a la gran habitación, dentro estaban los miembros del consejo mágico y dos personas más, pero estas estaban encapuchadas, estas al parecer estaban hablando con las personas del consejo.

Por favor, necesitamos el dinero, hemos estado encerrados durante un largo tiempo, formar el gremio es para poder trabajar ya que no queremos entrar a ninguno, queremos trabajar para el bien de las personas de todo Fiore – el hablante era un chico que estaba cerca de los treinta años.

Por favor, es nuestra única forma de vida – hablaba una chica que estaba al lado del anterior, por su voz que sonaba preocupada se escuchaba también cerca de los treinta años – yo y mi marido nos esforzaremos por el gremio y las personas, pero por favor dejenos trabajar así.

Nosotros no podemos darles la autoridad de gremio si los Maestros de los gremios locales no aceptan la idea de otro gremio dentro de su ciudad – decía uno de los miembros – Magnolia ya cuenta con dos gremios de magos, un tercero podría afectar a los anteriores, por eso el limite de gremios es dos por ciudad – este al darse cuenta que los maestros habían llegado les saludo – Maestro Gildartz de Fairy Tail, Maestro Banaboster de Twilight Ogre, sean bienvenidos – los aludidos saludaron con educación – déjenme presentarles al matrimonio Milkovich – los aludidos solo agacharon la cabeza, la capucha que llevaban no dejaba que se vieran sus caras – ellos quieren formar un gremio llamado "Carmine Dragon", pero para poder autorizar necesitamos de su opinión con respecto a esto – dijo el representante del consejo.

Por nosotros no hay problema con que se abra un nuevo gremio en la ciudad – Banaboster hablaba por ambos – pero que las misiones que ellos acepten se informen a los gremios de la ciudad cuando acepten realizar un pedido – hablo seriamente.

Además que si quieren a un mago de alguno de nuestros gremios que hablen directamente con nosotros – Gildartz no quería que ninguno de sus hijos abandonara su hogar.

No se preocupen por los demás miembros, el gremio solo se conformara por nosotros – dijo el hombre encapuchado, el tono de este sonaba muy familiar a los oídos de Gildartz.

Lo del gremio es para que podamos trabajar como magos que somos, teníamos pensado hablar con ustedes para poder tomar misiones en conjunto y así asegurar la vuelta de sus magos – la chica hablaba con tranquilidad en frente de su opción de trabajo, lo dicho impresiono a los maestros pero uno de ellos reacciono.

Pero si quieren trabajar como magos, ¿Por qué no se unen a un gremio en lugar de formar uno? – era la gran duda de los maestros que Gildartz puso en claro.

Queremos trabajar pero no queremos entrar en un gremio por las cosas que hemos vivido – el chico sonaba un poco triste, eso fue percibido por todos y su esposa le tomo el brazo para hacerle entender que ella estaría con él.

Lamento eso – se disculpo Gildartz al ver que había tocado un tema sensible – como dijimos no tenemos problemas con que se establezcan en Magnolia, y la idea de hacer misiones en conjunto suena muy buena, podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente así – dijo con una sonrisa.

Muy bien, como los maestros de Magnolia no se oponen a la formación del gremio "Carmine Dragon" esta pasa a ser desde ahora un gremio oficial – dijo el representante del consejo – muchas gracias a todos por venir – con eso dicho los representantes del consejo comenzaron a desaparecer dejando allí al matrimonio y a los maestros de Magnolia.

Bueno, al parecer tendremos el mismo destino, así que por que no nos vamos a comer algo antes de partir a Magnolia – Banabuster sonaba feliz por poder ir a comer.

Muchas gracias maestro Gildartz, Maestro Banabuster – la pareja se inclino para mostrar respeto.

No hay de que chicos, pero para entrar más en confianza, ¿porque no se sacan esas capuchas y nos dicen sus nombres y quien será el maestro de su gremio? – a Gildartz le comía la curiosidad por saber quiénes eran.

**Akina: uuuuui quede con la curiocidad**

**pues que pena por que eso fue todo por hoy**

**Akina: esperamos que halla sido de su agrado, si hay algo que no entendieron pueden dejarlo en los reviews.**

**todas las dudas que tengan con la historia las contestaremos a su debido tiempo, pero si algo no se entendió del cap lo podemos explicar.**

**Akina: no sean malitos con nosotros por escribir una historia con esta pareja, comprendan que nos gusta la variedad.**

**bueno sin mas esperamos algunos reviews o comentarios, espero les haya gustado.**

**Kurashi/Akina: Hasta la proxima amigos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Que hay gente!, aquí estamos de vuelta con las actualizaciones de las historias, la verdad es que este día hemos estado totalmente inspirados y gracias a que no tengo internet en la casa si no es por medio de hurto de este no podría actualizar.**

**Akina: deberíamos robar la señal mas seguido, sale gratis.**

**see pero me expongo a multas y terminare pagando mas.**

**Akina: eso es verdad, asi que chicos no roben internet, sabes... estas dando muy mal ejemplo**

**la verdad no me importa, solo quiero dejar el cap y irme antes de que me persiga la policia**

**Akina: bueno, aquí dejamos el cap, esperamos les guste.**

Cap 2

Gildartz estaba muerto de curiosidad por saber la identidad de los integrantes del nuevo gremio de Magnolia – nos quitaremos las capuchas si nos ayudan con un poco de dinero – dijo el hombre.

Como habrán escuchado, estuvimos sellados por mucho tiempo por lo que no teníamos dinero para poder venir hasta aquí y pagar la licencia de gremio para poder trabajar – dijo la muchacha.

Por lo que nos vimos obligados de vender nuestras ropas y lo que teníamos en ese momento – dijo el tipo como si se hubiera desecho de algo muy importante para él.

De acuerdo – Banabuster se apiado de ellos y les dio una buena suma de dinero – espero que sea suficiente para ustedes.

Tengan – Gildartz también les dio un tanto de dinero – cómprense algo, nos juntaremos en la estación para partir a Magnolia.

Muchas gracias maestros – la pareja tomo el dinero y se retiro, cuando ya estaban lejos de ellos, la chica hablo.

¿Te habrá descubierto? – dijo sacándose la capucha de la cabeza dejando ver su rostro, hermosas facciones conformaban su cara, su cabellera negra se perdía dentro de la capa que estaba usando haciendo notar que esta era larga.

No lo creo – dijo el tipo – pero si no me descubrió por mi voz, mi pelo me delatara enseguida – dijo mostrando su cara, su rostro mostraba la confianza de siempre, pero ahora también mostraba madurez y ese cabello rosa que tanto lo hacía destacar ahora era largo, tanto que se perdía dentro de la capa de este – como lo hago para pasar desapercibido – fue la interrogante del muchacho, su respuesta llego como caída del cielo ya que estaban pasando al frente de una peluquería.

Tengo una idea – dijo la chica tomando la mano de su esposo y entrando a la tienda.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas hasta que la pareja de encapuchados llego al punto de reunión donde los esperaban Gildartz y Banabuster para emprender el regreso a Magnolia, estos los identificaron por las capas y unas cuantas bolsas que tenían en sus manos, aunque el hombre cargaba el doble de bolsas que su esposa – que bueno que llegan chicos – Gildartz se mostraba simpático con la pareja – bien ya que ahora tenéis algo de ropa – dijo con curiosidad una vez más – podrías decirnos sus nombres y quien será el maestro de su gremio.

Pero que modales los nuestros, déjeme presentarme – la chica se descubrió su rostro – me llamo Ultear Milkovich y el es mi esposo Natsu Milkovich– dijo señalando a su marido, el maestro de Fairy Tail se sorprendió ante el nombre del sujeto, pero cuando vio su rostro este se tranquilizo ya que su cabello era negro al igual que su esposa y era tan largo que tenían que atarlo con una cola de caballo dejando su delantera con el pelo suelto que caía a cada costado de la cara del chico.

Mucho gusto – dijo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa que hizo dudar nuevamente al pelirojo quien se repetía que el Natsu de Fairy Tail había muerto hace ya diez años – como mi esposa señalo soy Natsu Milkovich y yo soy el maestro de Carmine Dragon, espero podamos llevarnos bien y tengamos una buena relación entre gremios – dijo con tranquilidad – les daría la mano pero las tengo llena – dijo alzando sus manos para que quedara en evidencia que no podía levantar mucho los brazos por la montonera de bolsas de compras que llevaba.

No te preocupes hombre – Banabuster se ofreció a ayudarle para cargar las cosas al tren, el viaje a Magnolia fue tranquilo pero Natsu se vio pálido a lo cual su esposa lo recostó en su regazo este quedo dormido, ella explico que el tenia mareos en los medios de transportes, pero con una buena siesta se le pasaban los dolores, eso hizo que el maestro de Fairy Tail volviera a sospechar sobre el tipo pero se volvía a repetir que Natsu estaba muerto.

Al llegar a Magnolia Ultear despertó a su esposo para bajar las cosas, una vez abajo se despidieron de los maestros los cuales volverían a sus gremios y emprendieron camino hacia alguna casa o local que este en venta para fijar el gremio, contaban con la aprobación del consejo para esto por lo que el dinero para el edificio seria proporcionado por ellos, esa fue una razón para empezar un gremio, un lugar para vivir y trabajar, era matar dos pájaros de un tiro, pero reamente no querían llegar a Magnolia, ya que allí estaba Fairy Tail y seria doloroso para Natsu ver a sus amigos y no poder hablar con normalidad con ellos.

Dime porque ocultas tu identidad – más que pregunta era un recordatorio de parte de su esposa.

Lo hago porque ellos ya formaron su vida conmigo muerto, no quiero que lleguen a mi disculpándose por dejarme como se los pedí el día que ataco aquel dragón – decía con la cabeza en alto mientras caminaban por la ciudad buscando algún lugar, buscaron por todos lados hasta que encontraron un lugar a la venta, era un edificio de dos pisos, estaba situado al lado del rio de la ciudad, tenía un letrero grande que decía "se vende" – Ultear, parece que encontramos el edificio de Carmine Dragon – dijo con una gran felicidad en su voz.

Y también nuestro nuevo hogar – dijo Ultear apoyándose en Natsu.

Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail las mesas volaban como siempre y todo era un caos hasta que su maestro volvió y destruyo unas cuantas mesas en el aire – me voy durante un par de horas y esto se transforma en un chiquero – miro reprochando a sus integrantes – bueno no importa, dijo calmándose – espero que el responsable de empezar esto venga a mi oficina en una hora, por ahora quiero tomar algo – dijo acercándose a la barra para pedirle a Mira un trago, el gremio calmo sus instinto de lucha y comenzaron a conversar tranquilamente y a tomar con moderación en especial Cana ya que su padre había vuelto, cuando Gildartz se sentó Mira le sirvió un trago con una sonrisa en su cara – gracias Mira.

Y como fue la reunión – pregunto esta con curiosidad.

No era una reunión al final – dijo tomando un sorbo – querían mi opinión para establecer un nuevo gremio aquí en Magnolia.

Entonces te opusiste a eso ¿no?, digo, ya tenemos algunos problemas con el otro gremio – dijo un rubio que llegaba con su pareja – ya tenemos una baja de misiones y algunas peleas con los tipos del regordete ese como para tener más competencia – Sting no estaba para nada contento con que llegara un nuevo gremio.

Tranquilo Sting, ellos no decidieron participar en misiones y si ellos quieren dijeron que avisarían de las misiones que tomaran y trataran de compartir algunas con nosotros o con Twilinght Ogre.

Eso no me da tranquilidad – otro de cabellera negra apareció para unirse a la conversación.

Rogue, Sting, cálmense – la acompañante de este ultimo hablo – tenemos que llevarnos bien con las personas nuevas, podríamos ir a verlos y saludar – dijo dirigiéndose al maestro.

Creo que no podrá ser por el momento ya que no se en donde se establecerán, yo creo que habrá que esperar un poco para saber donde se establecen e ir a saludarlos, por ahora sigamos en lo nuestro – dijo tomando otro trago – además, cuando ellos estén establecidos venran a devolverme la mano que les di.

Como puedes estar seguro de eso – Grey se acerco a ellos – puede que te hallan timado y no te devuelvan el dinero que les prestaste.

No creo que el maestro Milkovich sea deshonesto – ese apellido hizo resonar la mente del mago de hielo.

Como dices que se apellida – dijo acercándose más al maestro con los ojos abiertos a tope.

Milkovich, su esposa Ultear se presento con ese nombre – dijo tranquilamente.

Con que Ultear está bien, y con familia – dijo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en su cara, no sabía de la hija de su maestra desde que la vio irse de la isla unos minutos antes del ataque de Acnologia – y como se llama su esposo.

Natsu – al pronunciar el nombre todo el gremio callo en silencio, ese nombre no era frecuentemente pronunciado, pero cuando lo era hacia que todos recordaran el día en el que uno de los más fuertes del gremio callera defendiendo a sus amigos – pero antes que piensen algo, este no es nuestro Natsu – decía al ver la cara de ilusión de Lucy, Grey y Mirajane – este tiene el pelo negro, largo, y es mucho más tranquilo y maduro que Natsu, aunque también se marea en los transportes – dijo esto último en voz baja y comenzó a cuestionarse – pero de todas formas, si fuera nuestro Natsu yo creo que volvería a Fairy Tail y no comenzaría su propio gremio – con eso las caras de todos volvieron a la realidad, su Natsu no volvería.

Como sea, me gustaría volver a ver a Ultear – dijo Grey a lo cual su novia salto a su lado.

Grey-sama es de Juvia, por lo que si Grey-sama quiere ir a ver a alguna chica Juvia ira con él – dijo tomando su brazo de forma posesiva.

Tranquila Juvia, Ultear esta casada y feliz de la vida – dijo el maestro del gremio – recuerden lo que digo, ellos vendrán a devolverme el favor.

Parece que estas muy seguro de esto maestro – Sting se sentó al lado de Gildartz – que te parece apostar por ello, yo apuesto a que no vienen.

Entonces yo apuesto que vienen en 2 semanas – Gildartz mostraba confianza.

Yo me uno – Grey se sentó al otro lado de Gildartz – apuesto a que vienen entr semanas.

Trato echo – fueron las palabras que sentenciaron la apuesta.

Mientras tanto en Twilinght Ogre el maestro Banabuster se sentó al frente de su gremio para hablar – escúchenme mis magos, un nuevo gremio a decidido asentarse aquí en Magnolia, ya la tenemos muy difícil con Fairy Tail los cuales se llevan muchas de más misiones de la ciudad como para compartir las pocas con Carmine Dragon, por lo que vamos a turnar grupos para atacar su sede una vez la tengan para que se vallan de aquí – ante la declaración de guerra los magos saltaban de alegría y euforia por su maestro – no podemos correr a Fairy Tail ya que son muchos, y tienen a un mago santo en el gremio pero estos perdedores solo son dos y no se ven fuertes – los gritos de aprobación se escuchaban en el gremio – así que mis guerreros, quiero que busquen la sede de Carmine Dragon y comiencen a la hostilidad en su contra para que salgan de nuestros terrenos – muchos de los magos reunidos allí salieron a buscar información sobre el nuevo gremio pero algunos se quedaron ya que querían un poco más de información al respecto.

Pasaron los días y el gremio Carmine Dragon se formo más pronto de lo que cualquiera hubiere pensado ya que Grey encontró la sede cuando estaban remodelando el letrero por lo que les ayudaba en su tiempo libre, mientras ayudaba a en los trabajos se dio cuenta que ese Natsu era muy parecido al Natsu que dejaron hace diez años en la isla, ya que tenia pequeñas discusiones con él que le recordaban a aquel chico de cabellera rosada.

Natsu – Ultear se aproximo a su marido quien estaba leyendo el diario – deberíamos ir a saludar a Fairy Tail y a Twilight Ogre y dar las gracias por su ayuda de una semana – en eso golpean la puerta, Natsu se levanto para abrir la cual cuando se acerco esta callo de golpe.

Carmine Dragon – dijeron un grupo de magos – estamos aquí para darles la bienvenida por parte de Twilight Ogre.

Pues parece que habrá que darles una cálida bienvenida – Ultear dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Natsu el cual la vio y se acerco al grupo.

Déjenme presentarme – dijo mientras se acercaba y un aura asesina comenzaba a rodearlo – soy el Maestro de Carmine Dragon, Natsu Milkovich.

En ese instante Grey iba en camino a Carmine Dragon junto con Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Lucy y Sting para saludar a los nuevos magos de Magnolia e invitarlos al gremio como había dicho el maestro Gildartz ya que quería ganar la apuesta caminaban guiados por Grey ya que este conocía el camino para llegar al gremio pero cuando se acercaban Erza y Jellal sintieron un aura asesina en el área – Pero que es este instinto asesino, la magia proviene de una cuadra adelante – dijo Jellal.

Parece que hay una pelea en el gremio, parece que los de Twilinght Ogre se me adelantaron – pensó Sting.

Apuremos paso – Grey comenzó a correr para ver cómo estaba Ultear y Natsu, pero al llegar no esperaban ver lo que sus ojos veían.

**Akina: oye viene la políca, sera mejor que corras**

**que mal... tu despide**

**Akina: wii, este ahora es mi rincón mientras Kurashi-san corre de la policía, espero halla sido de su agrado, no olviden seguirnos en facebook/YamAkina y en twitter/YamKurashi, donde también publicamos las historias y en face estas las imágenes que podrían facilitar la lectura al imaginare a los personajes.**

**oye apúrate que no los voy a distraer toda la noche.**

**Akina: ya, aguanta un poco mas... tambíen agradecemos a quienes nos siguen y leen, el proximo capitulo agradeceremos, que ahora por pequeños problemas con el inter hacemos esto rapidin**

**Kurashi/Akina: Nos leemos en la proxima edicion**


	3. Chapter 3

**esta inspiración que no deja descanzar**

**Akina: dejame descansar estúpida y sensual inspiración T-T**

**como sea, esta es la primera vez que subo cap tan seguidos, oh my god**

**Akina: exagerado, como sea, espero les guste**

Cap 3

El equipo de Fairy Tail corrió hasta la puerta del gremio de Carmine Dragon donde estaban algunos miembros de Twilinght Ogre congelados y otros totalmente rostizados.

Espero que así no vuelvan a meterse con nosotros – el maestro del gremio tenía tomado a uno de los magos derrotados por el cuello con una mano.

Cariño parece que tenemos más visitas – Ultear miro de mala manera a los magos de Fairy Tail – que seamos solo dos no quiere decir que seamos débiles – dijo molesta.

Entiendo que el gremio de aquel gordo nos venga a atacar, pero no pensé eso de Fairy Tail – dijo mirando a los magos quienes se colocaron en posición defensiva.

Maestro Milkovich, nosotros no venimos a luchar, veníamos a darles un regalo de bienvenida – dijo Erza levantando un canasto que tenía algunas frutas.

Bueno eso cambia las cosas – dijo Natsu cambiando su cara de ira por una más tranquila – ahora – volviendo a mirar al chico que tenía en la mano – no quiero que vuelvan, o no me apiadare de ustedes – Ultear rompió el hielo que aprisionaba a los congelados y todos se fueron corriendo del lugar.

Sean bienvenidos magos de Fairy Tail – dijo Ultear una vez reparo los daños con su arca del tiempo – lamento que vieran eso pero no fuimos bien recibidos por aquel gremio.

Y actuava tan afable en el consejo – pensó el maestro del gremio.

No te preocupes ultear – Jellal hablo colocándose a un lado de Erza – en nombre de Fairy Tail queremos darle la bienvenida a Magnolia

Este aroma, creo conocerlo – pensó Sting mientras el resto conversaba con la pareja hasta que decidió hablar – pareces ser muy fuerte Maestro Milkovich

Cuando uno está diez años sellado hay que hacer algo para matar el tiempo – dijo tranquilamente – tú eres un dragon Slayer ¿no?

Como lo descubrió – pensó todo el equipo de Fairy Tail.

Pues sí, soy el dragon slayer blanco – dijo con orgullo.

Sting cariño no armes la gande otra vez – la rubia se acerco a su pareja el cual este no escucho.

Soy el dragon slayer mas fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que fue Natsu Dragneel – erza y Grey se molestaron ante el comentario, Ultear miro a su esposo y este le devolvió la mirada, pensaron la misma cosa.

Con que más fuerte que el dragon slayer de fuego – dijo calmadamente mientras se paraba y se colocaba al frente del muchacho – dices cosas gracias chico, me pregunto qué tan verdad será – apenas dijo esto una intención de matar inundo el ambiente dejando a algunos estáticos, Erza se movió pero fue interceptada por Ultear quien movió la cabeza para que no interfiera.

¿Crees que me asustas? – Dijo mientras sudaba frio ante la presencia del maestro del gremio – esta presencia es muy parecida a la de un dragon – pensó mientras su mente a la vez le decía que tenía que correr pero su cuerpo no respondía, después de unos minutos la intención de matar desapareció y el maestro se dio la vuelta.

Hablas mucho pero poco demuestras deberías entrenar más – dijo tomando a su esposa y volviendo a sentarse a l lado de los magos de Fairy Tail.

Lamentamos el comportamiendo de Sting – Dijo Erza bajando la cabeza

Tranquila Erza, no es para tanto – Ultear le coloco la mano en su hombro – solo que no nos gusta que mientan sobre el poder de Natsu y bajen la escala de medición – al decir esto se tapo la voca pensando que podrían desifrar las palabras.

Hasta aquí llegamos – pensaron a la vez los esposos y las caras de los magos de Fairy Tail estaban muy abriertas hasta que uno respondió.

Lo dices como si estuviera vivo – Sting no dejaba de meter la pata – y que fuera más fuerte que yo, según sus mismos compañeros soy más fuerte de lo que él fue – dijo con orgullo a lo que el maestro cerró los ojos contando mentalmente pero su esposa respondió por él.

No hables como si supieras lo que es estar frente a un dragón – dijo molesta, Grey iva a intervenir pero no alcanzo a callar a Sting.

Se lo que es eso, y sobreviví a un dragón, eso me hace más fuerte que ese perdedor – se vanaglorio Sting, ciertamente era un gran logro.

Con que perdedor – el maestro hablo haciendo que su esposa lo mirara preocupada, la vena en la frente de este estaba a punto de estallar – parece que quieres una paliza – los magos de Fairy Tail no entendían porque era tan delicado el tema de Natsu para la pareja hasta que Jellal hizo la pregunta.

Maestro cual es su nombre – pregunto para sacar la duda de todos.

Me llamo Natsu Milkovich, y soy el maestro de Carmine Dragon – miro al tatuado – no soy Dragneel por si piensan eso, pero no aguanto que insulten a nadie, y menos en mi gremio – dijo mirando al rubio quien tenía una sonrisa confiada – quieres una batalla, la tendrás, pero lucharemos afuera de la ciudad en dos horas dijo y se retiro de la sala.

Fue grata su compañía pero ahora tendré que pedirles que se marchen – dijo Ultear mientras miraba seriamente a los magos.

Gracias por la hospitalidad y lamento los problemas ocasionados – Erza quien se paro primero golpeo a Sting en la cabeza – tendremos a este idiota listo para la batalla en la salida de la cuidad – dijo mientras lo sacaba a rastras.

Fue entretenido volverte a ver, espero no prohíban el ingreso al gremio – Jellal se despidió.

Claro que no, son bienvenidos cuando quieran – despidió con una sonrisa.

Espero disculpen a mi novio, tiene mal carácter pero es buen chico – dijo la rubia mientras pasaba por la puerta.

Lo dicho y hecho, echo esta, tu novio debería aprender a cerrar la boca, espero que Natsu lo deje vivo y no lo rostice – dijo tapándose la boca.

¿Que no lo qué? - Dijo la rubia quien no creyó haber escuchado bien.

Nada no me hagas caso – dijo un tanto nerviosa, después de ese pequeño problema superado los magos se fueron y Natsu todavía no volvía por lo que ella fue a verlo y vio una vez más la cabellera rosada de la cual se enamoro – Natsu tu pelo – dijo preocupada.

¿Qué? – dijo y miro su cabeza en un espejo – o demonios, lo que faltaba.

Pero que paso, la tintura debió haber durado mínimo tres semanas más – dijo preocupada

Debió haber sido el enojo que tenia – dijo calmado – este encendió y quemo la pintura – dijo tratando de no alarmar a su esposa.

Y que haremos, no alcanzamos a ir a capital para buscar más tintura ni tenemos el dinero para ellas – dijo recordando lo caras que habían sido la tintura.

No importa, algún día lo descubrirían también – dijo pensando.

Tan vez, Erza y Grey te estuvieron analizando mucho – dijo recordando lo observadores que eran.

Si, agradezco que Jellal no compartió mucho conmigo y Juvia esta tan loca por Grey que no me dijo nada y Lucy s preocupo por ese otro – dijo con algo de lastima.

Duele el ver a tus amigos y no poder decirles quien eres no – dijo abrazando a su esposo.

Sí, pero lo que más duele es que se hayan olvidado de mí, no les molesto ni siquiera un poco los comentarios de aquel chico – dijo lastimosamente pero recordando la conversación – y tu casi me delatas dijo mirando a su esposa.

Lo lamento pero no podía quedarme sin decir nada – dijo un tanto apenada.

Bueno ya no importa – dijo mientras la abraza y toma su cara con la mano – yo no podría molestarme contigo, llevamos diez años juntos y si algo agradezco a aquel dragón es haber juntado nuestros caminos – dijo tiernamente y antes de que Ultear contestara cualquier cosa Natsu la callo con un beso, uno profundo que después los izo separarse buscando aire.

Te amo – dijo ultear con una sonrisa y rubor en las mejillas.

Yo también – Natsu estaba al igual que ella.

Mientras tanto el grupo de Fairy Tail volvia al gremio con una Erza muy enojada y un Sting un tanto golpeado.

Que fue lo que paso – Mirajane miro a Erza pero esta no le contesto pero Grey se acerco a ella y le conto lo que paso en Carmine Dragon, esta al enterarse de la batalla vio reprochando al rubio y se acerco a el – como se te ocurre meterte con el Maestro del nuevo gremio, se supone que irían a dar la bienvenida no a iniciar una rivalidad, mira que tenemos bastante con esos ogros – dijo molesta.

Tranquila Mira-san – Lucy estaba limpiando las heridas de Sting – aquel maestro tiene un genio un tanto explosivo al igual que este idiota – dijo señalando a su novio – pero no creo que sea malo que se enfrenten, tales Sting aprenda un poco de respeto.

En eso tienes razón – se tranquilizo la albina – solo espero que no afecte al gremio, Guildartz no estará muy contento que digamos.

¿Que yo no estaré contento con qué? – dijo el aludido entrando al gremio y después de ser informado por Lucy este solo miro a Sting para decirle – ¿crees poder aguantar contra un maestro de gremio?

Maestro – lo reprocho Mirajane

No podemos hacer nada más que enfrentar el lio en el que nos metió Sting, pero hablare con Milkovich para que no sea duro con el – Gildartz trataba de sonar tranquilo pero estaba un tanto preocupado, a lo mejor sus sospechas eran correctas por lo que se fue a hablar con Erza y Grey para confirmar.

Pasaron los minutos y la conversación con la maga de armadura y el alquimista de hielo solo le aseguro lo que él creyó imposible, pero no se los dijo hasta que partirían al encuentro, solo irían él, Sting y Mirajane ya que muchos podría mal entenderse como lo que paso en la mañana – Mira tengo sospechas que el Maestro Natsu sea nuestro Natsu – esas palabras solo fueron escuchadas por la alvina la cual se sorprendió bastante.

¿Pero cómo? – dijo mientras recordaba aquel fatídico día.

No lo sé – pensando el las palabras dichas por el tipo – creo que se salvo con un sello que lo mantuvo los diez años – pensó en voz alta – pero todavía no entiendo muchas cosas.

Pero usted dice que el Maestro tenía el pelo negro – y justo en ese momento recordó una tintura que podía teñir el cabello de cualquier color y era duradero durante 2 meses, un accesorio muy vendido en la capital en donde Gildartz conoció a Natsu – tintura – dijo mientras comenzaban a unir las piezas del rompecabezas y Sting ajeno a eso solo entendió que su oponente podría ser el dragon slayer de fuego el cual el admiraba.

Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail, una rubia comenzó a dar vueltas por la puerta entre salir o quedarse hasta que una de sus amigas decide hablar con ella – Tranquila Lu-chan Sting no es débil.

Lo sé Levy pero me preocupa igual – decía con preocupación en su voz.

Porque no vamos a ver la batalla – Grey quería confirmar sus sospechas.

Estoy de acuerdo – Erza se acerco al grupo.

A donde valla Grey-sama juvia ira – la maga de agua se materializo al lado de su amado.

Gracias chicos – y así partieron a ver el encuentro entre Sting y el Maestro Milkovich

**Hasta aquí nomas sino seria muy largo**

**Akina: lo cortaste en la mejor parte, yo quería ver como era la pelea**

**Aki, créeme que muchos, pero eso sera material para otro cap, espero entiendan que la inspiracion no es para tanto**

**Akina: espero otro ataque de esos, me gusto.**

**a mi también, espero les halla gustado, y dejen un par de comentarios**

**Kurashi/Akina: hasta la proxima**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurashi: bueno chicos, lamento la demora... tenia muchas cosas que hacer y no encontraba la inspiración para hacer el cap, eso me llevo a hacerlo mas de 4 veses y aun asi quedo algo corto, pero espero les guste, si pueden por favor me serviría un poco de ayuda de su parte para poder continuarlo y asi terminar la historia con un final que les guste a ustedes, ya q esto esta pensado para su agrado... y el mio**

**Akina: por favor no lo maten por su demora, mantelo por ser un idiota que no se le ocurre como seguir**

Cap 4

Cuando Gildartz y compañía llegaron al punto donde se desarrollaría el encuentro vieron a Ultear que esperaba – donde está el Maestro Milkovick.

Tal vez tuvo miedo de enfrentarme – Sting rebosaba de confianza.

Antes de esto, necesito que prometan algo – Ultear hablo seriamente – necesito que mantengan en secreto la identidad de mi esposo – los miembros antiguos de Fairy se miraron y aceptaron y al ver la afirmativa Ultear formo una esfera de hielo en su mano y la lanzo al cielo cuando esta estaba a una buena altura exploto – muchas gracias.

Para que fue eso – dijo Mirajane.

Ya verán – Ultear miraba a los espectadores.

Mientras tanto un tanto alejado del lugar corría un grupo de magos que al ver la pequeña explosión pararon su carrera.

Que fue eso – Erza miraba en la dirección.

Allí debe ser el lugar del encuentro – Lucy grito para que comenzaran a correr pero no alcanzaron a mover ni un pie y vieron algo que en su vida jamás pensaron volver a ver, una llamarada de fuego voló en esa dirección a una gran velocidad dejando a todos pasmados.

¿Pero qué? – fue lo que pensaron la mayoría.

Natsu – la rubia se sorprendió y volvió a la carrera seguida de todos, al parecer todos pensaban lo mismo, su amigo había vuelto de entre los muertos.

Ahora en la entrada todos estaban pasmados cuando el mago de fuego se situó al lado de Ultear, una chaqueta con cuello larga, negra y con adornos rojos en los brazos, unos pantalones negros, una camiseta negra apegada al cuerpo cosa que le gustaba mucho a su esposa y unas botas con caña café oscuro, por la espalda se le veía su cabello rosado en punta como alguna vez lo tubo, corto y alborotado – cariño recuérdame nunca más dejarme el pelo tan largo – dijo cariñosamente a su esposa.

¿Esto es una broma de mal gusto? – Gildartz parecía indignado y Mirajane casi se le salían las lagrimas en cambio Sting parecía ¿feliz? – Maestro Milkovich exijo una explicación – bramo molesto y a la vez en su interior esperaba una respuesta.

Solamente regrece un tanto tarde de la isla, pero parece que no esperaban mi regreso – dijo volteando para que todos vieran su cara, también el grupo que estaba llegando – ¿Gildartz acaso realmente pensaste que un dragón podría acabar conmigo?

Natsu – gritaron sus amigos que estaban llegando a lo cual el mago levanto un muro de fuego para separarse de ellos – ¿pero porque Natsu?

Esto realmente es agotador – dijo poniéndose la mano en la frente mientras Ultear posaba su mano sobre su hombro – no quiero que interfieran en esto, si quieren hablar sera en otro momento – dijo seriamente.

Natsu ¿estuviste fuera por 10 largos años y asi es como nos tratas? – Grey argumento molesto.

Eso ya no importa – dijo con cansancio – no vine a hablar sobre los tiempos idos.

Pero Natsu… - Lucy lo comenzó a mirar con tristeza a lo cual Natsu grito.

Ya es suficiente de palabras, estoy aquí para luchar, Sting ¿qué te parece luchar con el dragon slayer que dijiste superar?

Será todo un honor – el rubio salto y pasó el muro de fuego.

Ultear sal de aquí esto se pondrá candente – dijo Natsu preocupado por su esposa a lo cual ella solo salto afuera del muro de fuego

Afuera a Ultear la estaba esperando Lucy y Erza para interrogarla – yo no les pienso decir nada – dijo antes que cualquiera de las dos abriera la boca – si Natsu no quiere hablar de ello no estaré difamando información como decir lo agotador que fue luchar contra Acnalogia, o lo dolido que estuvo cuando se entero que todos sus amigos lo olvidaron y comenzaron a vivir su vida sin él o.. – al darse cuenta que estaba hablando sola se tapo la boca, Lucy y Erza habían obtenido lo que querían sin hablar y eso lo que obtuvieron las hizo reflexionar sobre el dolor de su amigo.

Sabía que tuvimos que buscar en el cráter que dejo la isla algún sobreviviente – pensó la rubia.

Sabía que debí haberlo sacado de esa isla a golpes si era necesario – se recriminaba la periroja.

Mientras tanto adentro del muro dos mago se veían listos para el encuentro.

Natsu-san por fin podre mostrar que soy mejor mago que tu – dijo emocionado Sting al tiempo que se lanzaba para tener una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Impulsivo – fue lo unico que dijo Natsu mientras detenia el primer ataque de su oponente con su mano como si no fuera nada – espero que sepas hacer mas.

Y asi la pelea sigio por un tiempo, Sting atacaba con fiereza mientras que Natsu se limitaba a bloquear y a esquivar los ataques de su oponente y golpear cuando tenia la guardia baja, afuera del muro Lucy miraba preocupada las flamas, sabia que Sting era fuerte, pero las llamas de Natsu no son algo para tomar a la ligera, pero por alguna razon natsu no usaba su magia de fuego, ese echo tambien no paso desaparcibido para el resto de sus amigos que miraban atentos del enuentro mientras pensaban en como disculparse con su vieo camarada.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sting entendio que a base de fuerza y agilidad no le ganaria por lo cual recurrio a la magia – se acabo la hora del juego Natsu-sa… Hakuryu no Hoko – dijo expulsando una rafaga blanca desde su boca, el rujido del dragon se diridia a Natsu el cual solo respiro tranquilamente.

Karyu no Hoko – el rugido de Natsu no solo destruyo el de su oponente sino que tambien conecto en Sting lanzandolo fuera del muro de flamas siendo atrapado por Erza que se interpuso para que no volara muy lejos – valla pense que seria mas dificil pero veo que no fue la gran cosa – dijo mientras se tragaba el muro de fuego, una vez realizada esta accion – uff, gracias por la comida – al ver a sus antiguos camaradas solo bajo la mirada y se dirijio a Ultear – te estare esprando en casa.

Natsu detente – grito Lucy pero no pudo detenerlo ya que Ultear se interpuso entre ella y Natsu, este solo susuro un gracias a su esposa y se fue caminando, una vez que se perdio a la vista Ultear se disponia a irse tambien pero esta fue detenida por Lucy quien la tomo por la muñeca – sera mejor que nos digas que fue lo que paso en estos diez años – dijo seriamente que luego de sus palabras sus amigos rodearon a Ultear.

Ya les dije que no pienso decir nada que Natsu no quiera – dijo soltandoce de su amarre – al parecer tu supuesto "mejor dragon slayer" solo era palabreria – dijo mirando a Sting que llasia en los brasos de Erza – si quieren hablar sobre la vida pueden ir a NUESTRO hogar – dijo haciendo enfacis en la palabra y dando la vuelta para enfrentar ahora a Grey quien le bloqueaba el paso – muevete, tengo que irme – la voz empleada no era para nada simpatica era parecida al tono que usava cuando estaba en el gremio oscuro de Grimoire Heart cosa que hizo a Grey dejarle el paso libre, comenzando su caminata fue detenida por la voz angelical de Mirajean

Etto… Ultear-san – dijo para que esta se volteara para mirarla a la cara – ¿podria ser que nos dejaras visitarlos algun dia de estos para tener una charla?

Claro, son bienvenidos en Carmine Dragon – dijo esvosando tranquilidad – solo no agovien a mi esposo, ya ha sufrido bastante durante estos años – dijo con una leve tristesa antes de marcharse dejando al grupo de Fairy Tail

**Akina: realmente quedo corto... bueno en comparación con los otros, pero como que mantienes la linea... o eso creo...**

**Kurashi: realmente lamento la demora, ahora voy a seguir los otros proyectos que tambien estan congelados, la idea es terminarlos para luego colocar mas historias**

**Kurashi/Akina : nos leemos en otra oportunidad.**

**Akina: pero espero que no te tardes una eternidad...**

**Kurashi: se hace lo que se puede**


End file.
